


I’m scared (because I love you)

by daisy_illusive



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Kang DongHo es el nuevo profesor de prácticas en el instituto que se enamora del chico adorable que se sienta en primera fila y que parece asustado de él.





	I’m scared (because I love you)

Kang DongHo había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón con ser profesor, como su madre, porque siempre había visto cómo la mujer se volcaba en lo que hacía con todo su corazón y las satisfacciones que dar clase, tomando parte en la formación de los niños que más adelante se convertirían en adultos y sentarían las bases sobre las que se levantaría el país. Siempre había pensado que aquella era una profesión muy noble y muy importante y por eso, había dirigido toda su vida hacia esa dirección sin desviarse ni un solo momento de su camino. Había estudiado Literatura en la Universidad de Seúl, después de haberse roto los cuernos para poder salir de Jeju y llegar hasta la capital y después había comenzado con el máster para dar clases en los institutos en un futuro cercano.

 

Ser docente siempre había sido su sueño y el joven todavía no podía creerse que se fuera a cumplir tan pronto, porque las prácticas iban a comenzar aquel mismo día y a él le habían asignado una clase durante un mes para que pudiera dar sus primeras lecciones.

 

Mientras caminaba detrás de la profesora KaHi, que lo había acogido bajo su tutela en aquel centro, DongHo no podía evitar que sus manos dejaran de sudar, demasiado nervioso; sin embargo, unas palabras de ánimo de la mujer y unas palmaditas en su ancha espalda fue lo único que necesitó para que el nerviosismo se acabara convirtiendo en una fuerte decisión de hacerlo lo mejor posible para no decepcionar ni a KaHi, ni a sus profesores del máster, ni a sus alumnos… pero sobre todo, para no decepcionar a su madre.

 

—A partir del día de hoy no seré yo quien os dará las clases de Literatura —comenzó a decir KaHi a sus alumnos, mientras DongHo esperaba junto a la puerta—. Vais a tener a un profesor de prácticas que estará con vosotros durante el próximo mes, así que, portaos bien con él.

 

Un coro de síes emocionados llenó la clase y DongHo se sintió aún más animado a hacerlo bien porque según le había comentado KaHi anteriormente aquel curso era encantador y le iban a hacer muy fácil su trabajo de dar clases.

 

—Bien. Entonces vamos a darle la bienvenida al profesor Kang DongHo —la mujer caminó desde detrás de su escritorio hasta la puerta para abrirla y después dejó que el joven pasara al interior de la clase.

 

DongHo no pudo evitar escanear el aula. Había una veintena de alumnos, entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, más o menos la misma cantidad de chicos y chicas. Todos ellos se levantaron al unísono cuando uno de los muchachos de la primera fila lo hizo y después lo saludaron, inclinándose levemente. El joven profesor de prácticas no pudo evitar sonreír, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión por una neutra para no dar la impresión de ser demasiado fácil. Era mejor que los estudiantes lo tomaran muy en serio al principio, gracias a su apariencia de asesino de la mafia, y que poco a poco fueran descubriendo que era más bien como un oso de peluche gigantesco.

 

—Soy Kang DongHo —se presentó al llegar al escritorio del profesor, cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron—. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

 

***

 

Para ser un profesor en prácticas sin ninguna experiencia —ya que no cuenta que durante el instituto o la facultad diera algunas clases particulares porque dar clase a una persona no era lo mismo que darla a veinticinco— Kang DongHo se había metido a sus alumnos en el bolsillo y había tardado menos de una semana en hacerlo. Por ese motivo, el joven estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo que estaba realizando y por cómo estaba explicando la aburrida literatura antigua coreana.

 

Sin embargo, había algo que lo tenía bastante preocupado.

 

Puede que durante los dos primeros días de clase todos sus alumnos se sintieran un poco intimidados por su aspecto, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, había dejado de estar tiesos como palos sentados sobre sus sillas y se habían ido relajando en su presencia. No obstante, había un muchacho que no se relajaba durante sus clases, como si pensara que DongHo fuera a saltar sobre él para comérselo vivo.

 

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención al muchacho llamado Lee DaeHwi, quizás necesitara más tiempo a acostumbrarse a él, quizás era algo tímido y por eso titubeaba a la hora de responder a las preguntas que DongHo le hacía, quizás simplemente no le gustara mucho hablar en público y si él lo forzaba a ello de vez en cuando, le tendría un poco de miedo pensando que le podía tocar a él responder una pregunta en cualquier momento y vivía en tensión. Cuando estaba en el instituto, JongHyun, uno de sus amigos, era muy tímido y odiaba que los profesores le hicieran hablar en voz alta; quizás DaeHwi fuera de aquella forma también.

 

A DongHo no lo extrañaba, ya que era un muchacho bajito, con el flequillo tan largo que prácticamente le tapaba los ojos y unas gafas casi más grandes que su cara. Se sentaba totalmente recto en su pupitre y miraba fijamente a la pizarra o a su libro, tomando muchas notas siempre de todo lo que él decía, como si no quisiera perderse ni una sola palabra. Parecía muy aplicado y estudioso y las pocas veces que lo había hecho alzar la voz, tenía una muy fina y delicada que casi era incapaz de salir de su delgado cuerpo.

 

A veces, viéndolo, a DongHo le recorría una corriente eléctrica la espina dorsal, una corriente que identificaba como el sentimiento de protección innato que tenía en su interior y que se extendía hacia todo ser vivo que pareciera débil en sus ojos. Primero había protegido animalillos abandonados en las calles, rescatándolos y llevándolos a su casa —algo contra lo que sus padres habían tenido cosas que decir— y más tarde protegiendo del _bulling_ a uno de sus compañeros de clase, MinHyun, quien acabó siendo su mejor amigo con el tiempo. DaeHwi puede que le recordara un poco al MinHyun de hacía diez años y por eso sentía aquel escalofrío en su cuerpo.

 

Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó a KaHi, su tutora, sobre Lee DaeHwi, todos sus esquemas se rompieron.

 

—¿DaeHwi? —dijo ella—. Me extraña. No ha sido precisamente callado nunca, más bien es de los que levanta la mano muy alto cada vez que sabe una respuesta y la mueve delante de tus ojos impacientemente para poder hablar.

 

Por ese motivo, DongHo comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Por qué Lee DaeHwi se comportaba de aquella manera solo con él?

 

***

 

—Lo mismo sí que se siente intimidado por ti —le dijo MinHyun. Su voz sonaba algo lejana en el altavoz del teléfono, como si no estuviera hablando directamente contra su móvil, sino a algo de distancia—. Eres un armario empotrado e impones como tú solo, aunque seas un encanto de persona siempre hay gente que se espera que los degüelles a la más mínima.

—Muchas gracias —respondió él, sarcásticamente.

—Sabes que no es nada, para eso están los amigos —replicó su amigo, con el mismo tono de sarcasmo. DongHo bufó—. Pero no, hablando en serio, quizás sí que se siente algo intimidado, ¿y si le muestras que eres una bolita de amor encerrado en el cuerpo de un tigre que puede arrancarte las entrañas de un mordisco? Aunque eso sí, no le enseñes tus tatuajes o puede que no quiera volver a salir de su casa hasta que no acabes tus prácticas.

 

DongHo estuvo tentado a colgarle, pero una vez se le pasó aquel impulso, le dio vueltas durante unos momentos a lo que su amigo le había dicho. Puede que tuviera algo de razón y que lo único que necesitara Lee DaeHwi fuera ver que de verdad era simplemente un bonachón que no le haría daño ni a una mosca y que quería a sus alumnos sobre todas las cosas.

 

—Les he mandado unos trabajos que me tienen que entregar mañana —dijo, llamando la atención de MinHyun—. Puede que le pida que los recoja él y me los lleve a mi mesa.

—Esa es una gran idea —contestó su amigo—. Recuerda sonreír cuando llegue, pero no hacerlo de esa forma tan rara en la que se te pone cara de psicópata, que sino creerá que lo vas a descuartizar y esconder su cadáver en la parte de atrás del colegio.

—Hasta nunca, MinHyun.

 

DongHo colgó después de decir aquellas palabras, ya había tenido demasiadas estupideces de su amigo como para que fuera sano, pero antes de que la llamada se terminara, aún le dio tiempo a escuchar la risa psicótica de MinHyun, encantado por haberlo sacado de sus casillas. Cuando se volvieran a encontrar, DongHo se tomaría su venganza.

 

***

 

El timbre sonó a través de los altavoces que había en la clase y los estudiantes se revolvieron en sus asientos en el momento en el que DongHo dejó de hablar, pero el profesor de prácticas aún tenía algo que decir.

 

—Recordáis que me teníais que entregar unos trabajos hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo a sus alumnos y éstos asintieron—. Bien. Como sé que siempre hay gente que hace las cosas a última hora o que ni siquiera las hacen, voy a dejar de plazo para que se me entreguen hasta que acaben las clases —anunció, mirando a DaeHwi—. Podéis dejárselos a… Lee DaeHwi, que parece un chico responsable, y él me los entregará en la sala de profesores. ¿Os parece bien?

—¡Sí, profesor! —gritaron todos, todos excepto DaeHwi.

 

DongHo dejó su vista puesta de forma sutil en el chico mientras recogía los libros que había llevado a clase ese día y pudo ver cómo un temblor recorría el cuerpo del menor como si aquel anuncio le provocara un intenso miedo y se sintió un poco culpable por ello, pero no había otra forma de hacer que Lee DaeHwi viera que no tenía absolutamente nada que temer sobre él.

 

El día pasó lentamente mientras DongHo se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué le preocupaba tanto que un muchacho al que no iba a volver a ver nunca más en el plazo de una semana se sintiera incómodo en sus clases. Probablemente, si fuera otro tipo de persona, a la que no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensara de él, habría dejado correr aquello y no le había dado ninguna importancia; pero a DongHo siempre le había preocupado que su imagen le cerrara muchas puertas y siempre se había acostumbrado a dejar ver quién era realmente. Quizás nunca había llevado tan lejos aquello, quizás de verdad no tendría que haberse preocupado por lo que pensara DaeHwi de él —realmente no le importaba que muchos de los alumnos de aquel instituto se alejaran de él en los pasillos, no queriendo cruzarse en su camino— pero por alguna extraña razón, a DongHo le importaba demasiado lo que Lee DaeHwi pensaba de él.

 

¿Por qué era aquello? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel muchacho de diecisiete años que no tuvieran los demás para que le importara tanto? ¿Qué significaba para DongHo que DaeHwi se sintiera asustado en su presencia?

 

A lo largo de aquel eterno día, mientras hacía un documento con los nombres de todos sus alumnos para poder ponerles las notas correspondientes a los trabajos que le habían tenido que hacer y después entregárselas a su tutora, DongHo llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser por aquella especie de instinto protector que le inspiraba el menor, porque no había ninguna otra explicación a aquello.

 

Tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que todos los profesores se habían ido yendo a sus casas a lo largo de la tarde y que el sol había hecho su descenso hacia su ocaso y que ahora solo entraban los últimos rayos de luz anaranjada y rojiza del crepúsculo. Y tan metido estaba en su cabeza, que casi no se dio cuenta de que la puerta corrediza de la sala de profesores se abría hasta que no escuchó la tímida voz de DaeHwi desde el umbral llamando su atención y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

 

—Profesor Kang… —aquello era lo que había dicho el menor, asomando su cabeza—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, entra —dijo DongHo inmediatamente, bajando la pantalla de su portátil y sentándose bien en su silla. DaeHwi avanzó hacia él lentamente hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de él—. Puedes llamarme profesor DongHo, por cierto —comentó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para invitar a que el chico se sintiera más cómodo—, no soy mucho mayor que tú, pero me siento un viejales cuando escucho “profesor Kang”.

 

DaeHwi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro y DongHo se lo apuntó como una gran victoria. Aquella era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y le parecía una sonrisa adorable y encantadora. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, DongHo parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces. ¿Adorable? ¿Era porque el chico era adorable por lo que sentía aquel instinto de protección? ¿No era porque le recordara al MinHyun que había conocido en el instituto?

 

—¿Me traes los trabajos? —le preguntó al chico, tratando de quitarse aquello de la cabeza, aunque era más que obvio que había ido a aquel lugar por eso, sino jamás le habría visto el pelo allí. Además de que en las manos de DaeHwi había un buen taco de folios.

—Sí… los he terminado de… recoger hace un momento.

 

El temblor en la voz de DaeHwi cuando dijo aquello no le pasó desapercibido y DongHo le sonrió de nuevo para tratar de calmarlo a la vez que decía un “gracias” con la voz más dulce que pudo sacar de su interior. Sin embargo, aunque creyó que aquello haría que el chico se destensara en su presencia, el cuerpo del menor reaccionó de la forma contraria y DongHo pudo ver cómo se tensaba y desviaba su mirada hacia algún mundo de la pared de detrás. El joven profesor había pensado que hacerlo llevar los trabajos y ser amable con él harían que lo viera de una forma más amigable, pero parecía que no era así y eso hizo que se instalara en su mente la idea de que no dejaría salir de aquella sala a DaeHwi hasta que éste no se sintiera mínimamente cómodo en su presencia.

 

DongHo se levantó de su silla y después se acercó al menor en dos zancadas, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y cogiendo de sus manos los trabajos, sintiendo el temblor de éstas cuando sus pieles se rozaron durante unos instantes. El profesor soltó los papeles en el escritorio de cualquier manera y después le puso una mano en el hombro a DaeHwi de forma leve. Por un segundo, pensó que el chico huiría de aquel contacto y, sobre todo, que huiría de la cercanía de su cuerpo, pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra y eso lo calmó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hacerle la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose durante tres semanas y cuya respuesta lo tenía en vilo.

 

—Lee DaeHwi… ¿me tienes miedo?

 

Inmediatamente, el chico alzó su cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos, a través de su flequillo y de sus gafas, para después negar energéticamente con su cabeza una y otra vez.

 

—No, profesor Kang… profesor DongHo… —dijo, corrigiéndose—. No le tengo… miedo…

—Por tus reacciones, cualquiera pensaría lo contrario —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa—. De hecho, hablé con KaHi para preguntarle si eras tímido y me contestó que eras todo lo contrario a tímido. Por eso me he estado preguntando si era solo conmigo así porque te intimidaba o algo —contó—. No tengo una apariencia muy amable, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no me como a nadie en estas semanas, ¿no?

—No… le tengo miedo —respondió.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó DongHo, queriendo saber qué era lo que hacía que el menor se comportara de aquella forma—. ¿Qué es?

 

DaeHwi no respondió inmediatamente, solo se mordió el labio inferior y sus pupilas se movieron rápidamente, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente sobre contar lo que le pasaba o no hacerlo y salir corriendo por su vida. Sin embargo, unos momentos después, el brillo de una decisión tomada apareció en sus ojos y el corazón de DongHo paró de latir cuando el menor abrió su boca para responderle.

 

—No le tengo miedo, profesor DongHo —fue lo primero que dijo, firmemente, una firmeza que el mayor nunca había pensado que la voz de DaeHwi tuviera—. Es… todo lo contrario… me gusta mucho, pero sentía que si hablaba más o que si lo miraba todo el mundo se daría cuenta y no quería que eso sucediera… no quería ser ningún problema.

 

Ante la respuesta recibida, DongHo solo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendido. Ni en mil años se habría esperado una respuesta como aquella. ¿Le gustaba al chico? ¿Románticamente? DongHo no le había gustado a nadie de forma romántica desde aquel estropicio de relación que había tenido con MinKi en la facultad —y aunque en las clases del máster los habían enseñado a lidiar con aquella clase de cosas— no pudo evitar sentir cómo su pecho se llenaba de calidez a la vez que algo hacía clic en su cabeza y comenzaban a encajarle mucho mejor todas las cosas, tanto la forma de comportarse de DaeHwi como las razones del por qué él se había preocupado tanto de lo que el menor pudiera pensar de él.

 

—Vaya… esto es muy inesperado… —murmuró, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Estaba súper convencido de que debías de sentirte intimidado en mi presencia… esto es… mucho más agradable de saber…

 

En ese momento, una expresión de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de DaeHwi y DongHo supo que lo había sorprendido con sus palabras, que lo que había esperado tras aquella confesión era el rechazo más absoluto y se había preparado mentalmente para ello; pero el rechazo no había llegado y eso lo había descolocado. Por eso, sintió que tenía que seguir en aquella dirección, por eso y porque se había dado cuenta de que el menor lo había encandilado desde que había atravesado la puerta del aula tres semanas atrás, pero hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

 

—Durante esta semana sigo siendo tu profesor, así que, haré como si esta conversación no hubiera existido jamás —dijo—. Sin embargo, en cuanto acabe la semana dejaré de ser tu profesor y me gustaría que la retomáramos.

 

Pensar en la edad de DaeHwi, pensar que era menor y que se llevaban ocho años hizo que dudara durante unos segundos después de haber dicho aquello, pero DongHo sentía latir su corazón de forma ensordecedora en su mente y eso debía de significar algo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en qué era lo que tenía mal en la cabeza para que un chico de diecisiete años hubiera hecho en solo unos pocos minutos que se planteara seguir viéndolo.

 

Pero lo que más ayudó a dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado fue la amplia sonrisa y la mirada ilusionada que DaeHwi le dedicó. Quizás estuviera como una cabra —y probablemente MinHyun le repitiera aquello mismo trescientas veces antes de dejarlo ir— pero DongHo quería seguir viendo aquella expresión en el rostro del menor mucho más tiempo. Ahora que ya había conseguido su sueño de la infancia, su sueño de ser profesor, Kang DongHo quería cumplir el deseo de seguir viendo a DaeHwi fuera de las aulas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —No sé si os lo creeréis, pero al empezar a escribir esto solo iba a ser algo de 1k y poco… pero me lie, lie y lie a escribir y al final, en el transcurso de una tarde, acabé escribiendo más de 3k.  
> —Echo de menos el Produce y echo mucho de menos las interacciones que BaekHo y DaeHwi tuvieron en el programa. Eran un ship muy adorable a pesar de toda la diferencia de edad.


End file.
